nyan_mariofandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking it Down
Breaking it Down. It's a simple phrase. In fact, it's so simple, that it can be phrased in many ways. Let's do the moves together! Dancing time! Let's break it down! But what does it mean? At it's core, what is the definition of breaking it down? What is it to perform the act of 'breaking it down'? In this article, I aim to explain to you the definitions and origins of this fun-packed phrase, along with a few nifty facts and trivia along the way. So, as the saying goes... Read! Read! Scroll! Scroll! Faster - you're doing great! Breaking it down can be understood in many ways. To "break something down" is to, at it's basics, split something up or seperate something into parts. And that is the idea behind the act of breaking it down. However, for the Nyan Mario community, this was popularised mainly due to Season 3 and Season 4 songs from the educational childrens televised program, LazyTown. '''In said songs, it was not uncommon for Stephanie, a lead character from the program, to exclaim "let's break it down!" or otherwise proclaim it was time for something along those lines. This would then segue into a verse with no musical lyrics - but instead, the young pink-haired girl listing off the dance steps to the current song, which the viewer at home should then perform. Seeing as the show is aimed towards very young children, this was ideal to get them involved and to get them up and moving. Sadly, people outside of the target audience, who really shouldn't care, were quite bothered by these segments. Disrupting the musical flow and rhythm of a song just to cram in a few dance moves seemed pointless and practically malicious to the older fans who could care less for the childish act of 'talking' to their TV screen. After all, Stephanie can't really react to you. She claims that you're "doing great"... but are you? She's prerecorded. You could be doing anything and she'd love it. You could even fap and she'd say you're doing great. That's the problem, you see... the fundamentals of breaking it down are flawed. It's entire existence is a farce, and that is why the memetic potential is high. Many people believe "breaking it down" is exclusive to Chloe Lang -era '''LazyTown episodes. However, that is not entirely the case. The phrase "break it down" was used multiple times in the Season 1 song Playtime, and other classic songs like Bing Bang consist entirely of instructions for the viewer. Quite a fun fact there, eh? Breaking It Down has significant presence in the Nyan Mario community - in fact, the Discord server is named The Valley of Breaking it Down! Originally, two additional text channels existed. #breaking-it-down was used for performing the moves together. #what-we-break-down was used to explain how exactly to perform a 'break it down'. Sadly, these two text channels were removed in favour of the #sing-lazytown-songs channel. Thank you for reading about the act of breaking it down. I hope you learnt a lot. :) Category:Memes